umop apisdn
by Elizabeth M. Hazlett
Summary: Ultimate FanFic Award Winner   When a string of murders along New England calls for Scully's expert medical opinion, the two agents head to Virginia.  An unfortunate meeting of fate causes Scully to make another appearance in one of Mulder's X-files.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned them, they would still be on the air. Belongs to Chris Carter and Fox. Takes place somewhere between season 4 and 6. Enjoy!

umop apisdn

The clacking of size thirteen, black dress shoes echoed down the shipping yard as the six- one, raven-haired man walked towards an unidentified entrance. He approached the door, glanced over his left shoulder, and knocked. A small slit in the door opened.

"Gilto Mikili." The man spoke, slipping a small bag of herbs to the anonymous entity. The slit closed, locks unlocked, and the door opened slowly under its weight. The man stepped in and as the door closed, the darkness surrounded him. Walking deeper into the darkness, he followed a familiar path until he reached another door. This time, he did not knock.

On the other side sat a redheaded man. Silently, the raven-haired man advanced towards him. He opened his palm and blew. A cloud of powder engulfed the seated man.

"What the f-," The man began to choke and fell to the floor. As the man withered, gasping for breath, the raven-haired man smirked, stepped over him, and opened a desk drawer. He pilfered a black leather book and a key and stashed it inside his suit pocket. From his left pocket, he withdrew a small vile, uncapped it, and laced the desk with a fine dust.

Walking calmly out the same doors he had entered, the raven-haired man returned to the night air.

Scully walked briskly down the corridors of the J. Edgar Hoover building. The echoing clack of her heels announced her presence to the lowly hall of the X-files. As she opened the door, she wasn't shocked to see Mulder, waiting with a file in hand.

"Fancy a drive?" He handed the file to Scully and retrieved his jacket from the back of the chair. Immediately, she flipped open the file and read.

"Virginia Beach," She was intrigued. "For a homicide? Mulder, why would they need us there?"

"String of crimes and an expert medical opinion." He smiled and walked past her. Rolling her eyes, she turned and followed him out the door. She continued reading as they walked.

"It says here that the shipment warehouse operator was found in his office, no forced entry, no sign of a struggle, C.O.D. unknown. Shipment workers didn't hear anything, nor remember anything from that particular evening."

"It also says that the only things missing were a book and a key, no money or other expensive paraphernalia was taken from the warehouse." Scully waited for Mulder's inveterate explanation.

"This is the third case to happen along the shipment ports in New England; the first was in Maine, then Connecticut, and now Virginia. No clear cause of death for the warehouse operators and the same book and key was stolen from each office." Scully took the passenger side of the blue Ford Taurus as she continued to examine the file.

"What are in the books?" She asked, looking up from the file.

"It's believed to be a 'Keeper's List', a real hush hush from customs."

"So, it's like a rolodex for the high seas' black market."

"Uh huh." Scully was beginning to see connections.

"Who's on the list?" She inquired, flipping through some of the papers.

"Many and various of sorts. You have fish anglers, jewelers, drug dealers, importers, exporters, pretty much anything you could name, it's in the books."

"What about the keys? Do we know what they go to?"

"It's assumed the keys are for storage units somewhere in the shipping yard. Mulder was now exiting the urban setting of Washington D.C.

"So, if the operators knew the goods were hot, they'd place them in the shipping containers, which only they had access too?"

"You would hope it would be that simple, Scully." Mulder glanced over and smiled. "My bet is there was one key for the operator and one key for the perpetrator."

"There's the M.O., kill the operator for the book and key."

Mulder responded, "Now the question is, 'Who needs a key?'." Closing the file and her eyes, Scully allowed everything to sink in for a moment.

It was nice when she didn't have to drive, it gave her more time to think and enjoy the bucolic scenery, especially in the eastern states. She inhaled deeply before letting her head lull to the side.

Mulder opted for sunglasses to dim the shine of the rising sun. Not hearing a follow up from Scully, he looked over to find her asleep, the sun illuminating her partially open lips and the strands of hair on her face. He smiled as a light fluttery feeling over took him. She was always so beautiful when she was sleeping; he absolutely loved little moments like this. Finally, turning his attention back to the road, Mulder grabbed his sunflower seeds and settled in for the four-hour drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully wiggled her toes in the cool sand as the waves reached for her feet. She breathed deeply. The ocean breeze filled her lungs and her tension melted away. As she relaxed, Mulder brought her a glass of wine. She eagerly accepted his offering.

"It really is beautiful here. Especially with you, Scully," Mulder spoke softly. She blushed.

Scully awoke from her dream; her pulse beat quickly. As the sleep-haze lifted from her, Scully noted the shipping yard, NTVA Shipments, wasn't what she had expected.

"Good morning," Mulder greeted her. He turned off the engine and opened his door. Still confused by the discovery, Scully followed him in hot pursuit. They flashed their badges and ducked under the police tape.

"You must be agent Fox Mulder," An older man addressed him. The man was in his mid-fifties; he had salt and pepper hair, dark brown eyes, and was in considerable shape for his age.

"I am," Mulder answered, "And this is my partner, Dana Scully."

"You're the medical doctor, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, I am,..."

"Detective Rob Feltner. I help oversee shipment regulations here in Virginia Beach." He began walking down the shipping yard, Scully and Mulder followed.

"Forgive me, Det. Feltner, but I was under the impression this shipping yard was connected to the Harbor."

"Well, Dr. Scully," Det. Feltner said, "you wouldn't be the first. NTVA Shipments is a branch from the main shipping yards in Norfolk and Portsmouth. Shipments here are usually for smaller, privately owned businesses and individuals.

"What's the procedure for containers ending up here?" Mulder asked.

"Once the shipments arrive in the main ports, containers are transported here via truck or locomotive, depends on their size. Some businesses have products condensed and reshipped from this location; others collect shipments themselves. NTVA's like the middle man."

"Are the containers labeled and tracked?" Mulder inquired.

"They are. When they're shipped here, the dock receives the information from the port and re-labels it."

"You know what's in the containers then?" Scully asked.

"It's policy for full disclosure on imports from out of the country, those are checked. From within the states, a description and load weight usually suffice. However, insurance policies require a full disclosure." He pointed to a container. "We check all containers to make sure they match. Then NTVA informs both the port and the recipient that shipments have arrived."

After rounding the corner, Det. Feltner led Mulder and Scully through the entrance of the warehouse. They walked through a long, austere corridor. On the left side was a glass window, exposing the inner workings of the warehouse. Passing an officer on duty, the three entered the office.

It was a typical sized room. It contained a desk, three chairs, an armoire of books, and some nautical decor.

"This was Mr. Sam O'Malley's office. He was the warehouse operator. Evidently, he knew what came in and what went out.

"Except for who killed him." Mulder said to Scully under his breath. He looked to Det. Feltner. "Do you know if Mr. O'Malley was in possession of a 'Keeper's List."

"That, Mr. Mulder, I wouldn't know." Mulder frowned at the lack of information and began observing the office with Scully. He approached her and waited to hear her opinion.

Scully sighed, "No forced entry, no sign of a struggle, there isn't a thing out of place. I wouldn't know where to begin, Mulder," She spoke in a hushed tone. Mulder looked at the window.

"Could someone come in through the window?" Mulder stepped towards it.

"No," Det. Feltner answered, "Unless they can squeeze through the two inch gap between the bars, I highly doubt it." Mulder and Scully shared a glance.

"Is there another entrance?" Mulder asked.

"There's a shipping door, pretty much bolted down. Access is from inside only." Detective Feltner paused for a moment. "Do you think it was an inside job?"

"I'll consider it a high possibility." Mulder walked back over to Scully.

"Mr. O'Malley's body is in the coroners' office, why don't you go examine it, I'll finish up here and meet you back at the precinct."

Detective Feltner watched the interaction between the two. After Scully left, Detective Feltner cleared his throat and smirked at Mulder.

"Is it hard working with your partner?" He asked.

"We have our moments," Mulder didn't correct him, "We don't mix business with pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

Scully made the final preparations for the autopsy. After putting on her goggles, she retrieved the tape recorder from the pocket of the white coat. She pressed record and began.

"Case 1458K5. Time June, 6th at 12:47 P.M. Victim, Sam O'Malley, thirty-six, five-ten, one-hundred and sixty-five pounds, white male." Scully looked over his wrists, ankles, and neck. "No visible bruising or abrasions." She noticed a powder substance on the corner of his mouth.

"There appears to be a foreign substance on the victim's mouth," Scully placed the recorded down and picked up a small pin light, "As well as in the nasal cavity." Putting the pin light down, Scully opened his mouth. The substance also coated his tongue and throat. She collected a sample of the substance with a swab. She picked up the drill, "Opening chest cavity." The drill made a whirling noise as she turned it on.

Two hours later, Mulder returned to the precinct. Walking through the maze of desks, he finally managed to find the coroners' office. Scully had just finished with the body when Mulder came in.

"Did you find anything?" Mulder asked rather enthusiastically. Having removed the gloves, coat, and goggles, she finished the last bit of her autopsy report.

"There was a substance I found in his airway. I took a sample and sent it off to toxicology, along with a blood sample. Other than that, Mulder, he was a perfectly healthy man." She paused. "Mulder," she looked at him, "I think this is just your typical drug cartel." Mulder sighed.

"Why don't you head on back, Scully," Mulder suggested.

"What about you, Mulder?" She looked at him concernedly.

"I have some questioning I want to do. I'll manage a way back, don't worry." She smiled, reluctant to agree. "Thank you for your expertise." He pulled a twenty from his wallet. "Get something to eat before you hit the road, ok."

She fingered the bill and looked back up at Mulder.

"Ok," she answered softly. He smiled, their gaze locked for a moment.

"Agent Mulder," Detective Feltner entered, "I have the address when you're ready."

"Duty calls," He flashed another smile, turned, and headed out with Feltner.

Scully drove down 21st Street until she spotted a sandwich shop, deciding another four hours without food would be hell. She parked and headed inside. A man sitting at a table not far from the counter, observed her every move.

"I'll have a turkey club on wheat, to go, please."

"$6.50, ma'am," the young girl behind the counter said. She handed the cashier the twenty. The girl gave Scully her change. "I'll have that ready here in a second."

"Thank you," Scully said and exhaled. She shifted uncomfortably at the unnerving feeling of someone watching her. She tucked her chin down, as if trying to discern where the person might be. Looking up slowly, she made eye contact to the raven-haired man sitting at the table. His features were well defined, that of Asian descent. He wasn't much older than Agent Scully. His exceptionally dark brown eyes possessed a strong magnetism. He grinned, flirtatiously. Scully blushed but continued to hold her gaze, a faint smile on her lips.

The girl behind the counter presented a bag to Scully, "Turkey club on wheat." Scully looked away and to the girl. She blinked a few times, fighting the sudden wave of nausea.

"Thanks." Scully took the bag and turned to leave, casting another glance to the man. He was looking at her. Embarrassed, Scully looked away and hurried out the door. As she left, the man continued to watch her. However, his eyes now possessed the brilliant blue of Agent Scully's. He laughed menacingly to himself as his eyes returned to their caliginous hue.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was setting quickly as Scully drove through Virginia, her turkey sandwich long since eaten. It wasn't until the sun touched the horizon that her head began to hurt. It was a deep ache, a tension headache, which stemmed from the back of her head to her shoulder. She blinked profusely as the pain traveled to the back of her eyes. She groaned and brought her hand to the base of her neck, massaging it, hoping for some relief. When the horizon completely engulfed the sun, Scully's ears began to ring. Her head now burned. She swerved, losing focus on driving. She pulled over and opened her purse to extract Aleve. The ringing now mixed with humming and hissing, what she would later describe as radio white noise. She grimaced as it continued. _Don't fight it, _an indistinguishable voice said. The pain began to lessen. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face. _No more skipping meals, _she thought. When the headache subsided enough, she began driving again.

Mulder and Feltner spent the afternoon on a wild goose chase. The man whom Mulder wish to speak with, wasn't home, nor had been there for what seemed like several months. Alternatively, Mulder wanted to view the shipping yard again. Perhaps something was over looked; maybe the killer had picked up his order, essentially killing two birds with one stone.

Back at NTVA, Agent Mulder and Detective Feltner met with another supervisor, Darell. As they walked along the shipment yard, they noticed a man waiting at the gate. He was an older man, in his sixties. His hair and goatee were almost pure white. He was of Asian descent and spoke with an accent of such.

"May we help you sir?" Detective Feltner asked the man.

"I haven't heard about my shipment. I need my plants for lecture." Mulder remained silent. The man continued.

"I'm Dr. Cho, professor in Botany and Herbology at Longwood University. I haven't heard from Mr. O'Malley."

"Longwood," Mulder spoke, "Why have your shipments sent here?"

Dr. Cho laughed, "I don't have that kind of money to have my shipments stay in port."

"We've had a bit of a set back. It may take some time but I can help you Dr. Cho," Darell said. He looked at Mulder and Feltner.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, you can look around again if you wish." Darell escorted Dr. Cho into the warehouse.

Mulder and Detective Feltner returned to the office. It was now cleaned of any indication of crime. Mulder did a once over.

"I don't think you'll find much more," Detective Feltner said.

"You can never be too careful," Mulder responded.

Half and hour later, Mulder decided looking over his files would be more beneficial. He looked up to Detective Feltner.

"Where's a good place to turn in for the night?" Mulder asked.

"Best Western. Or the Barclay Bed and Breakfast. Whichever you prefer," Feltner answered, a small grin on his lips.

"Thanks."

Mulder chose the Best Western. He received a double room with a Jacuzzi.

"Will that be all Mr. Mulder?" The blonde behind the desk asked him. He smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you," The woman blushed and smiled.

"Enjoy your stay."

Mulder pushed his key into the lock. It made a small click noise and the green light flashed. He opened the door and smiled.

"Ocean front, nice," he commented aloud. He closed the door and continued into the room. Setting his stack of files on the table, he walked over to the sliding glass door. He stepped unto the deck and inhaled the ocean breeze. He took a seat and pulled out his phone. The line connected.

"Scully," she answered.

"It's me," he said.

"How did questioning go?" She asked, as she walked through the living room.

"Nowhere," he answered. The ocean breeze blew across his face. There was a pause.

"Mulder, where are you?"

"Virginia," he answered, blatantly.

"More specifically."

"Best Western," he said, walking back inside and retrieving Mr. O'Malley's toxicology results from the stack. "I have the tox results. That substance in Mr. O'Malley was arsenic. The foreign substance found at the scene was a combination of phenobarbital and mephobarbital. More specifically, Luminal and Mebaral." Scully frowned into the receiver.

"Those are barbiturates, commonly used for surgical anesthesia, though rarely nowadays. How much was found at the scene?

"Enough for a ship full of sailors. What happens with an overdose?"

"Overdoses lead to lapses in memory and impaired neurological function."

"That would explain why the workers didn't remember anything."

The headache returned. She slumped down on her couch and groaned. Mulder paused.

"Are you alright, Scully?"

"Yeah, I just have a tension headache," she paused, "Anything else?"

"Right now I'm at a stand still. I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok, Mulder." They both hung up. The headache continued, so she took two aspirin and headed to bed. After twenty minutes, the aspirin took affect. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep. Mulder went back to the deck. He stood there for a few moments.

The ringing of his cell phone woke him. He didn't remember how he ended up in the bed. He answered his phone.

"Agent Mulder," Detective Feltner said.

"Yes?"

"There's been another murder."

The ringing of her phone tore Scully from her slumber. She answered, sleep laden.

"Mulder?"

"Scully," his tone solemn, "there's been another murder."

"Let me pack, I'll be down there as soon as I can."

"Scully?"

"Yeah Mulder?"

"Can you bring me some fresh clothes?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in five hours."


	5. Chapter 5

The fish tank and early morning sun illuminated Mulder's dark apartment. Scully sighed, engulfed by the essence of Mulder. She packed some articles of clothing and fed his fish. She took the liberty of grabbing a bit of food from the pantry. Downstairs, she loaded the car as the sun continued to climb in the sky. Putting her sunglasses on, she headed down Interstate 95.

* * *

><p>Mulder rode with Detective Feltner to the address. The officers at the scene permitted the gentlemen under the tape. Detective Feltner flipped open his notebook and began filling in Mulder.<p>

"Jason Delarouse, was found early this morning by his neighbor, Ron Minowski. One neighbor said they saw a black truck leave around midnight."

"Is there any description of the suspect?"

"Possible male."

Mulder entered the house. The living room had the normal amount of accoutrements, couch, TV, tables, and a bookcase full of books. They walked to the back of the house.

"What was Delarouse's profession?" Mulder inquired.

"He was an accountant, but he had a bit of a green thumb. Apparently, he was well-known in the horticultural community."

Mulder looked down at the body. There was bruising around his neck_, possible strangulation. _

"Scully's on her way back down to examine the body," Mulder told Detective Feltner. He nodded. Mulder looked up and out the back window. Looking at the greenhouse, he spoke to Feltner.

"How did Mr. Minowski find the body?"

"Mr. Minowski said when he saw Mr. Delarouse's greenhouse open and some plants missing, he went to inform him. He found the backdoor open and was concerned, so he poked his head in and called his name. When Mr. Delarouse didn't answer, Mr. Minowski came in. He turned the corner, found Mr. Delarouse laying there, and ran back to his house to call the police."

"I want to speak with Mr. Minowski," Mulder said. Detective Feltner nodded his head.

Ron Minowski sat on his back porch, his chin rested on his fists as he stared at the ground. His blonde hair still held the morning muss; his green eyes reflected the horrid tragedy of man's malevolence.

"Mr. Minowski?" His eyes looked up to Mulder.

"Yes," he said and stood, coming to eye level with Mulder.

"I'm Fox Mulder with the FBI," he flashed his badge, "I would like to ask you some questions."

"Sure," Mr. Minowski answered dolefully.

"How well did you know Jason Delarouse?"

"Fairly well," he rubbed the back of his head," we played golf, talked business, lawn care, and other neighborly things."

"Did he ever talk about his horticulture?"

"All the time actually. He was like an encyclopedia when it came to plants. I always got an update on how his were doing." Mr. Minowski's despondent mood lightened slightly at his recollection.

"Do you know what type of plants he had?" Mr. Minowski frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not off the top of my head, maybe a few. I'd have to see them to be honest." Mulder looked over to Detective Feltner.

The three men soon stood inside Jason Delarouse's greenhouse. The far left corner was bare; several empty spots dotted the rows. As they walked towards the back, Mr. Minowski pointed out what ones were missing. However, when they reached the empty corner, he didn't have an answer. Mr. Minowski pointed to the spot.

"I don't remember what was here," his eyebrows furrowed once again.

"Do you remember what the plants looked like?" Mulder asked. Mr. Minowski closed his eyes in thought. He gestured with his hands.

"They were small, herb like," he opened his eyes and pointed to the spot repetitively. "Those were his foreign herbs, for medicinal purposes."

Mulder turned to Detective Feltner.

"See if you can get any trace samples from here." Feltner nodded his head and left the greenhouse.

"Mr. Minowski," Mulder addressed the man, "have you ever heard of a Keeper's List?" Mr. Minowski looked from the empty row to Mulder. He shifted uncomfortably, his face pensive, discerning how to answer.

"Jason said if I ever needed anything, he could get it, he had 'a list'." Mulder nodded his head and thanked Mr. Minowski for his time. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. On the fifth ring the line connected.

"Frohike, it's me, turn the recorder off. " There was a click.

"Agent Mulder, how are you?"

"Listen, I need your guys' expertise."

"What's up, Mulder?" Langley asked.

"The case I'm working on,"

"The one in Virginia Beach, in connections to the other murders?" Langley interrupted.

"Yeah, that one," Mulder stood in the backyard, "I want you to see if you can find any connections between Jason Delarouse, Sam O'Malley, and the other cases. Maybe shipment ports or clientele overlaps, specifically involving plants.

"Sure thing, Mulder," Frohike answered.

"Oh, and see if you can find anything about a Keeper's List."

"We're on it," Byers said and both parties hung up.

Mulder tucked his cell phone into his pocket. He turned and went back inside the house. The body was now gone. With the intension of finding a home office, he walked down the hall. At the far end, Mulder found it.

A mahogany desk and three chairs sat in the middle of the room. Bookshelves full of books, reaching from floor to ceiling, covered one sidewall. The adjacent wall consisted of nothing but windows. A couple of plants were scattered about the room. Mulder approached the desk to find the drawers open and their contents delved. Detective Feltner appeared in the doorway.

"Make sure these are dusted for prints," Mulder said as he looked through the drawers.

"What are you thinking, Agent Mulder?" Feltner asked him.

"I have a strong belief Mr. Delarouse was in possession of a Keeper's List."

"Why do you think someone would kill for these Keeper's Lists?"

"So it doesn't end up in the wrong hands." Mulder found a shipment invoice and placed it in an evidence bag.

"Who's?"

"Ours," Mulder answered.

* * *

><p>Scully continued along the stretch of highway. She hadn't had an episode since last night and was glad to drive with some sense of mind.<p>

The AC blew rigorously, combating the morning heat, yet provided little relief. Her pantsuit wasn't helping either. With the AC on full blast and her navy blazer unbuttoned, beads of sweat continued to form. The trickling sensation of sweat running down her sides finally prompted Scully to remove her blazer.

She placed her water bottle against her face, which was, no doubt, now sun-burnt. The cool condensation soothed the sun's burning touch. Scully moved the bottle across her neck. Unbuttoning the next two buttons on her blouse, she rolled the bottle along her décolletage. The cool sensation sent goosebumps up her neck. As the goosebumps traveled along the back of her head, the familiar pressure returned. Her eyes suddenly stung, blurring her vision. She looked in the rearview mirror. The irises of her eyes reflected back a murky hazel.

Horrified, she ripped the sunglasses from her face. The azure hue remained unchanged. She exhaled, calming herself from the surge of adrenaline. A terrible trick of the mind caused from the exhaustion of constant working and traveling. Reaching for her phone, she sought some sort of sanity, or insanity.

"Mulder, it's me," she spoke. Mulder smiled.

"How close are you Scully?" She squinted at the passing road sign.

"About another hour and a half. What do I have to look forward to?"

"You, me, and a Jacuzzi."

"Besides that," she deadpanned. A small smile played on her lips at the thought of Mulder in a bubble bath. Mulder's smile turned mischievous. Detective Feltner raised an eyebrow. Mulder cleared his throat, redeeming his professionalism.

"Jason Delarouse, accountant, age 34. I'm assuming strangulation with a side of sedation. However, I'm still questioning which came first, the chicken or the egg."

"What do you mean?" Scully asked.

"The intent to kill him, or the intent to rob him," Mulder walked down the hallway.

"Was there forced entry?"

"It doesn't look that way. I'm hoping Jason can tell us more."


	6. Chapter 6

Scully walked through the doors of the coroner's office. She found Mulder at a desk, reviewing files.

"Just as you suspected Mulder, strangulation. I also have the results from toxicology." Mulder was lost in contemplation; there was slight apprehension etched on his brow. Scully cocked her head to the side and watched him think.

"Mulder?" He looked up at her. "Unless you found a lead, we're no further than yesterday." She handed the results to Mulder.

"Plants from Jason Delarouse's greenhouse were stolen, along with his Keeper's List." He opened the results and read them.

"Assuming he had a List," Scully clarified, raising her eyebrows.

"The neighbor said, 'ol Jason could find him whatever he needed, he had a list'."

"Ok," Scully waited for his elucidation

"The killer could still be in the area," Mulder stated.

"Maybe there's more than one killer, Mulder. Maybe-" Mulder instantly made a connection and interrupted her.

"Come on Scully, we gotta see a doctor." He picked up the files and his jacket. Flabbergasted, Scully turned and followed.

"Where are we going?"

"Farmville, Virginia."

"Why?"

"When I went back to NTVA, a Dr. Cho came to pick up his shipment of plants for his Botany course."

"Is he a suspect?"

"No, but I think he can give us a lead." He held up the results. Mulder's phone rang.

"Mulder," he answered.

"We found an overlapping client," Langley said.

"Do you have a name?"

"Unfortunately no, it's a company, called Shénmì di yào. All victims either received direct shipments or handled the shipments from them. We're still doing research. As for the Keeper's List, it's proving harder than we expected." Mulder moved away the mouthpiece and briefed Scully.

"Is that the beauteous Agent Scully?" Frohike interjected.

"Down Frohike," Mulder warned, "We're on our way to visit Dr. Cho, Botanist at Longwood University, can you get me more information on him?" There was typing on a keyboard.

"Dr. Ying Cho, dual citizenship in China and the U.S. Came here in '83 on work visa, became a citizen in '86. He received his Doctorate in Botany from the University of Hong Kong. Quite an accomplished man you're about to meet."

"Thanks, Langley. Call me when you find something new."

"Will do, Mulder." Mulder hung up and looked over to Scully, who was reading the toxicology report.

"Mulder, I couldn't tell you what half of this is," Scully said, flipping through the results.

"That's something you don't want to hear from a doctor." Scully shot him a glance, _knock-it-off._

_XFXF_

Mulder and Scully walked across the Longwood University campus to the Chichester Science Center. The elegant brick building, adorn with several grand windows, welcomed the two agents inside. Natural science displays of geology and biology lined the halls.

"Excuse me," Mulder addressed a passing student. He stopped and looked at Mulder. "Could you tell me where I could find Dr. Cho?"

"Fourth floor, room 412. He's in lecture right now but should be done soon."

"Thank you." Mulder turned and looked at Scully.

"You ever get that nostalgic, tingly sensation Scully?" Scully smirked and gave him another look.

"Quiet Mulder, I think I saw an observatory," she teased back.

"Oo," Mulder answered, slightly hurt yet enticed.

Dr. Cho was in lecture. As the two agents waited in the hall, Scully studied the indigenous conifer display while Mulder observed the growth timeline of a fern. Dr. Cho spotted Mulder and Scully before he gave his closing remarks.

"I will see you tomorrow class, have a good evening." The students packed their belongings and exited the classroom. When the last student left, Mulder and Scully entered. Placing the plant on the windowsill, Dr. Cho addressed them.

"The man from the yard, I'm afraid I never caught you name." Turning back to the agents, he wiped off his hands.

"Dr. Cho, I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner Special Agent Dana Scully. We'd like to ask you some questions if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," he motioned with is hands, "Come, we can talk in my office." Mulder looked at Scully.

"Dr. Cho, where were you last night around mid-night?" Scully asked unabashedly.

"Here," he answered nonchalantly, "I was setting up for lecture. I didn't leave until one." Scully pursed her lips, confounded how Mulder knew he wasn't a suspect. He opened the glass door to his office. Inside was his desk, a computer, and some cabinets, along with several other plants and herbs.

"Dr. Cho, we're investigating a murder that took place yesterday night."

"And I'm a suspect," he said just as casually as before.

Mulder laughed uncertainly, "No, I'm sorry if my partner's question came across as so. We were hoping you could help us identify some plants," Mulder said and handed the results to Dr. Cho.

Dr. Cho looked through the results.

"Most of these are Chinese herbs; ginkgo, bacopa, white peony root, ginseng." He frowned.

"What?"

"Zhu sha, where did you find this?" Dr. Cho asked, shocked.

"In the victim," Scully answered.

"How much?"

"350 milligrams."

"What does it do?" Mulder asked.

"It's Cinnabar and Mercury, it sedates the heart. A dosage of that quantity is poisonous." He flipped to the next page. His face reflected alarm.

"Raw Bai Fu Zi is toxic."

"What is that used for?" Scully asked.

"It's used more for neurological treatments, after it's been prepared of course. I'm actually quite surprised someone was in possession of this."

"Where could someone order these herbs?"

"The generic herbs can be found at local shops, the Zhu sha and Bai Fu Zi have to be imported."

"From a company like Shénmì di yào?" Mulder asked. Dr. Cho looked at Mulder quizzically.

"Mystic Medicine?"

"Is that where you get your herbs from?"

Dr. Cho chuckled," I'm afraid I get mine from a more accredited source, Agent Mulder. However, I wouldn't be surprised if the possessor used unsanctioned resources.

Scully detected a strange, bitter wood scent. The pressure in her head returned with vengeance. Feeling unsteady, she placed her hands on the desk for support.

"Are you alright Agent Scully?" Dr. Cho asked. Mulder turned back and looked at her.

"I, um, just have a terrible migraine," she answered softly. Dr. Cho placed the file on the desk. He walked over to the cabinet and opened it. Several individual drawers lined the interior. Opening one towards the bottom, he pulled out a pale green tin and a box of green tea.

"This is Chuan Xiong Cha Tiao San, it will relieve your migraine. Take it with green tea at night and massage the back of your head, neck, and shoulders." Looking into Scully' eyes, he paused. Her abysmal stare reflected a sadistic gleam, one, which Dr. Cho regretfully knew. Mulder noted a look of resentment that flashed across the Dr.'s face. As Dr. Cho turned and unlocked a small compartment, Mulder looked at Scully troubled.

Dr. Cho pulled out a small terracotta tin. "And this will help your eyes." He handed the three items to Scully. "It's Wu Zhu Yu Tang, add it to your green tea as well." Scully was at a lost for words at his generosity. She opened her mouth, trying to find something to say.

"Thank you," she said, slightly befuddled.

Opening a desk drawer, Dr. Cho retrieved two cards.

"Agent Mulder, here is my information. Feel free to contact me, at any time, if you have further questions.

"Thank you, Dr. Cho."

_XFXF_

Scully and Mulder headed back to Virginia Beach. Mulder was thrilled to have a lead but the look Dr. Cho gave Scully plagued him.

"For such a great lead, Mulder, you seem rather disheartened," Scully said after an eternity of silence.

"I'm thinking about how he looked at you," he answered, his eyes on the road.

"The way he looked at me?"

"It was like he saw something," Mulder said, "You never mentioned the back of your eyes hurting, yet he knew."

"A lot of migraines occur behind the eyes Mulder,"

"But yours travel from the occipital lobe to the temporal, then to your eyes."

"Mulder those coincide."

"You said on your way back, you got a migraine and then heard the white noise."

"Yes, where are you going with this?"

"What if someone was using you as some psycho-neurological projector."

"A what?"

"Using you like a crystal ball, observing all of your senses. They can hear what you hear, see what you see, they know what you're thinking." Mulder made a snap discovery. "That's the killer's M.O. He's on the Keeper's List and he knows we're looking for it. Dr. Cho gave you this," he picked up the terracotta tin, "to protect you against whoever it is."

Scully looked at Mulder astoundingly.

"Mulder, there's no evidence of a Keeper's List. We don't have evidence that the two killings are related, let alone done by the same person. Mulder, we don't have much of anything, except possible illegal importations," Scully countered.

"What we don't have is concrete evidence Scully," Mulder replied.

Scully exhaled, "I'll be drinking these for medicinal purposes Mulder."

"Better safe than sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the hotel, Scully checked into the adjoining room. They opened both doorways, inviting free movement between each other's space. Sitting in their own rooms, Scully and Mulder made phone calls to various sources, trying to find a better lead.

Finished with his phone call, Mulder strolled into Scully's room. She stood in front of the sliding glass door, her back to Mulder.

"Uh huh," she spoke into the receiver, "Yes. Thank you for your time." Scully hung up her cell phone and set it on the side table.

"Any luck?" Mulder asked quietly, not to startle her. She turned and gave him a half smile.

"The best I have is the autopsy reports from the other murders, but I won't have them until the morning," Scully said heavily, exhausted from the day. "What about you?" He stood and walked back into his room to retrieve the evidence bag, Scully followed.

"I wasn't able to gather much from the other cases. The Gunmen found a few overlapping names among shipping records, however, nothing substantial. But, with the information they have now, they'll have us hunting down the snake in no time." Mulder handed the bag to Scully.

"What's this?"

"It's an invoice I found in Jason Delarouse's desk drawer. It's different than NTVA's, but look at the coding, it's from within the U.S."

Scully paused for a moment then answered, "So he didn't use unaccredited resources. Which means, we're looking for a middle man."

"Bingo," Mulder chimed.

As Scully grasped the bag, her vision began to blur. She closed her eyes and grimaced as the pain spread. When she opened her eyes, Mulder had stepped closer; his hands reached out and cupped her face.

"I think it's time for your tea." She nodded. "Sit, I'll get it." She nodded again. Sitting down on the couch, she rubbed her temples. The pain quickly escalated. Her pulse echoed in her ears with each systolic and diastolic beat of her heart. She felt incredibly hot, her face becoming flushed.

"Here," Mulder handed the cup to her. She took a sip. Relieved that the green tea and herb mixture was tolerable, she took another one. The pressure dissipated, however, Scully kept her eyes closed. Mulder exhaled as relief spread across her face. He moved next to her on the couch.

"Face that way," he said. Without a second thought, she turned her back to him. She opened her eyes and turned her head in surprise when she felt his firm hands touch her neck.

"Dr. Cho said to massage after the tea." He picked up the cup and handed it to her. Scully drank the remaining tea.

"Done," she said groggily. Calmness washed over her body as her muscles relaxed. Mulder smiled and took the cup from her.

Sliding his hands under her auburn hair, Mulder softly caressed her neck with his palms. Pressing his thumbs to her head, he rubbed circles. Scully allowed her eyes to close at his soothing ministrations. The feel of his touch sent goosebumps down her arms. After a few moments, Mulder switched his attention to the base of her neck, again using his thumbs to apply the perfect amount of pressure. His massage released the last bit of tension her muscles possessed. Scully was extremely aware of Mulder's hot breaths on the nape of her neck. She bit her lower lip, suppressing a groan of pleasure. Mulder's hands slid from her neck to her shoulders. He kneaded her tight muscles, his thumbs working into her trapezius while his fingers danced along her clavicle. She lulled her head to the side. This time, she moaned shamelessly.

The couch shifted as Mulder leaned closer to her. His breath tickled in her ear as he spoke.

"How do you feel?" He whispered complacently. Emerging from her tranquil state, she opened her eyes and met Mulder's, their faces inches apart.

"Better," she answered, sultrily. Desire reflected in his hazel eyes. Scully's azure hues mirrored his. They held their gaze. An urge, buried in the recesses of Scully's subconscious, fought to release itself. Mulder looked down at her voluptuous lips. She tilted her head back. He closed the distance between them and captured her bottom lip. Both closed their eyes at the sensation. Gently, he sucked and released her lip, producing a soft smack. Languidly, Scully opened her lips and recaptured Mulder's. He threaded his hand in her hair, holding her close. She caressed the side of his face. The kisses remained exploratory, unhurried and sensual.

When the kissing ended, Scully bit her lip and swallowed, her eyes still closed. Mulder opened his eyes and committed the image to memory. Scully, cheeks flushed, lips kiss-swollen, and eyes closed. Mulder's hot breath tickled her lips. She opened her eyes. The new insatiable urge appeared again. Reluctantly, she moved away and stood. Mulder stood too. They walked to the adjoining door. She stopped and turned. They shared another gaze. She tilted her head up. He leaned down and pecked her lips.

"Goodnight Mulder," she said quietly.

"Goodnight Scully." They shared a smile. Scully gently closed her door. Mulder left his open, he always did.


	8. Chapter 8

Scully awoke to the gentle rays of the early morning sun. She felt like she was lying in a cloud, rested and relaxed. She stretched and sat up in bed. Looking out the glass door, she watched the sun rise from its ocean slumber. Content, she sighed. As she combed her hand through her hair, the event of last night came flooding back. A look of panic ran across her face, a rush of anxiety stole her breath.

"Oh God," she whispered softly, bringing her hands to her face. She groaned. She had allowed herself to indulge in one of her deepest fantasies, without hesitation. Sure, she had enjoyed it, but now wasn't the time to be exploring new boundaries. She thought of her options. A. Blame the tea, B. Take it back, or C. Take it for what it was and carryon as normal. She chose C.

There was a soft knock on the adjoining door.

"Scully," Mulder's voice was quiet. Scully swung her legs over the bed and walked to the door, unlocked, and opened it. Mulder, freshly shaven and dressed for the day, gave her an apologetic smile. She looked up at him with inquisitive eyes.

"I just spoke to Langley. Shénmì di yào, Mystic Medicine, doesn't have a very large clientele list. They cross-referenced the list and found a client, Fumio Sasaki, who's done business with three of the five victims. We're going to pay him a visit."

Scully nodded at the new information, "I'll go get ready."

"Oh, uh, Scully," Mulder looked down at her, "about last night," he paused. She shared an enervated look with him. He understood and smiled timidly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." They shared a smile.

_XFXF_

With the windows down, Mulder drove the Taurus downtown, the wind blowing through the agents' hair. He started briefing Scully.

"Fumio Sasaki is an architect at Biedermeier's Architectural Firm. Not only has he received shipments from Mystic Medicine, he's personally shipped to all victims except,"

"Sam O'Malley," Scully guessed. Mulder raised his eyebrows in affirmation. Scully inhaled, preparing herself for the string of questions she was going to fire at the son-of-a-gun. Mulder parked on the side of the street. The alabaster sheen through the glass window fronts beckoned the agents inside.

"Do you think they have a straight jacket closet?"

"Mulder," her small grin betrayed her annoyance.

Five floors above them, a man watched as Scully and Mulder entered the building. He grinned menacingly. His dismal stare illuminated to an azure haze, then quickly faded back to its malicious gleam.

The echoing clack of Scully's heels gave notice to the agents' presence. An intricately designed desk seemingly confined the woman working behind it. Her black hair harshly contrasted the white encasement. The track lighting exaggerated her sharp features, which reflected idle curiosity. She spoke professionally, with intrigue and sensuous proclivities.

"May I help you?" She addressed Mulder. Scully scowled.

"Is Mr. Fumio Sasaki available?" He asked.

"Do you have an appointment?" Scully retrieved her badge from her maroon blazer.

"I'm Special Agent Dana Scully, this is Special Agent Fox Mulder, we'd like to speak with Mr. Sasaki."

A look of concern laced the woman's brow.

Composed, she spoke, "One moment please." She reached for the phone. Just as her fingers brushed the receiver, the phone rang.

"Yes?" she answered. "Yes, Mr. Sasaki." She hung up and turned back to the agents.

"Fifth floor, Mr. Sasaki is expecting you."

"Thank you," Scully replied. She looked at Mulder warily as they entered the elevator.

Once the doors closed, she spoke, "Did you tell him we were coming?"

"No," Mulder answered. They shared an apprehensive look.

XFXF

The elevator dinged. The doors opened to a studio flat. The early sun cascaded in through the east windows. A table in the right corner displayed miniature models of several small buildings and a skyscraper. The sketching desk sat adjacent from the office desk. A chill convulsed through Scully's body. Mr. Sasaki turned from the window.

Scully immediately recognized him from the sandwich shop. She froze, perplexed and daunted by the stark discovery. Mr. Sasaki smirked.

"Please, come in," he said, gesturing. "Have a seat." Mulder moved first.

"I'm Fox Mulder, this is my partner Dana Scully, we're with the FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Certainly," he said. Scully slowly sat in the chair. "May I offer you some refreshments, perhaps a sandwich?" Mr. Sasaki said looking at Scully. His gaze held a pseudo-magnanimous quality. She swallowed and blushed, her questions forgotten.

"No, thank you," she answered demurely. Perturbed, Mulder looked at Scully. What happened to the hell blazer he had seen just moments ago?

Complacent, Mr. Sasaki sat down.

"Mr. Sasaki, are you familiar with Mystic Medicine?"

"I'm quite familiar with medicine Mr. Mulder," he looked at Scully, "Eastern medicine, that is."

"So you're familiar with Shénmì di yào?" Mulder asked.

"I am," Mr. Sasaki answered.

"And you, yourself conduct business with Shénmì di yào's clientele?"

"When they don't have what clients need, I am able to provide." Mulder placed three photos on the desk.

"Records show you conducted business with Jason Delarouse, Synthia Calson, and Robert Mourin."

"Have I done something illegal?"

"Depends on who you ask," Mulder baited him. Mr. Sasaki looked at the photographs.

"Which one?"

"All of them,"

"Are they unsatisfied?"

"They're dead," Scully stated contemptuously.


	9. Chapter 9

Caught off guard by Scully's blunt insertion, Mr. Sasaki looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Each one of your _clients_ has been killed. Unceremoniously, I might add," Mulder said. Mr. Sasaki looked at Mulder, then to the photographs, his emotion somewhere between disgust and confusion. It turned to anger as he looked back at Mulder.

"Are you insinuating something, Mr. Mulder?" his tone vicious.

"I find it hard to believe you are surprised by this. After all, you were conducting business with them."

"Do you have evidence suggesting I'm involved?"

"I didn't say you were. I'm simply asking questions, Mr. Sasaki." He looked from Mulder to Scully. The somnolence gaze Scully possessed brought a smirk to Mr. Sasaki's face. He looked back at Mulder, rather composed.

"Then please, continue with your questions."

Mulder leaned closer to Mr. Sasaki, "You were unaware of this information?"

"Yes," he stated, "I do not conduct constant business with them. Clients come and go."

"Do you use NTVA Shipments?"

"On occasion. Cheaper is not always better, Mr. Mulder."

Scully watched the interaction between the two men. She tried to interject, move, or even think, for that matter, but couldn't. She felt paralyzed, trapped within her body.

Mr. Sasaki's phone rang. The rigid hold on her body disappeared. She blinked.

"Yes, Yvonne. Send him up." Mr. Sasaki hung up. "If you wouldn't mind, that is my nine o'clock." He stood, Mulder and Scully followed.

"One last question," Mulder said as he entered the elevator. "Do you know what a Keeper's List is?"

Mr. Sasaki's face reflected beleaguerment.

"I suggest you look elsewhere, Mr. Mulder." The elevator doors closed.

"What happened there, Scully?" He asked, referring to her lapse of action.

She looked at him poignantly, "I'm not sure."

The doors opened to a six-one, blonde man, dressed in an immaculate gray suit. His emerald tie and tiepin, met Scully at eye level.

"Excuse me Miss," he spoke with a Georgian drawl. He nodded at Mulder, "Sir," and stepped aside. Mulder gave a friendly frown and ushered Scully in front of him. As the man entered the elevator, he watched the two agents walk out. He straightened himself as his vexation grew. The doors closed.

Outside, Mulder took notice of the black truck parked next to them. He peaked in the bed of the truck. The black surface reflected brightly back at him.

"Mulder," Scully said. He walked along the side and to the back of the truck. "Mulder," she spoke earnestly.

_XF_

The elevator doors opened. The blonde man spoke to Mr. Sasaki.

"We've got a problem."

_XF_

Mulder pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Langley, I need you to run a license plate for me... 156 KLY, Georgia plate." Scully walked over to Mulder. He moved the receiver away and spoke," Possible truck that fled from Delarouse's at the time of the murder." Mulder looked back at the truck. An intense sensation overwhelmed him. He looked up.

"Scully," he didn't have to finish his thought. Scully followed his gaze. He looked back down at her; _it's him._

They walked hurriedly back inside the doors. Yvonne no longer sat behind the desk. Mulder drew his gun, Scully reached for hers.

"I'll take the stairs, Scully. You take the elevator." She nodded. Mulder's resonating steps quieted as she waited for the elevator. Adrenaline flowed through her veins, her pulse pounded in her ears. With her palms sweating, she re-gripped and tightened her grasp on the gun. She pressed herself into the wall. The whirling mechanics of the elevator stopped. She inhaled at the whoosh of the doors opening.

The blonde man stepped nonchalantly out of the elevator past Scully. She pointed the gun at him and stepped away from the wall.

"Freeze, Federal Agent, I'm armed," Scully yelled with authority. The man, startled, froze. He turned towards Scully.

"I beg your pardon Miss, I-"

"Don't move! Put your hands up!" she yelled. The man faced forward, his arms up in surrender. The elevator doors closed. She reached for her cell phone. The shrill pitch of Mulder's phone echoed in the stairwell. He answered.

"Mulder," the moment his name left her lips, the man reached back and grabbed her wrist. Spinning, he ripped the gun from her grasp and shoved her backwards. Scully dropped her cell phone as she reached out to grab his hands. "Mulder!" she screamed, fear evident in her voice. With incredible force, the man shoved Scully against the steel doors. Mulder heard the large thud in both his cell phone and the stairwell.

The world faded to black, the air ripped from her lungs.

"Scully!" Mulder yelled. The man looked towards the stairwell. He reached down and picked up the gun. With his other massive hand, he grabbed semi-conscious Scully by her blazer. As he jostled her small body, the only sign of life was her instinctive groan of pain.

Mulder rounded the corner, gun aimed. The man pointed the gun at Mulder and fired. The round missed and ricocheted off the metal handrail. Mulder ducked behind the corner.

The ringing in Scully's ears brought her back to consciousness. She felt herself being dragged by the man.

"Scully!" Mulder screamed again. She opened her eyes. With her head tilted uncomfortably backwards, she was able to see the man. His jaw was wide and his nose jutted from his brow sharply, nostrils flared. He clenched his jaw as he fired another round.

Everything slowed.

Scully found herself watching the man in slow motion. She watched the gun flash, yet, emit no sound. An electrical surge took hold of her body. Horrified, she impulsively reached for the gun. As her hands met the hot metal of her Smith and Wesson 1056, time sped up. Throwing herself to the ground, she violently jerked the man's hand, sending off three more rounds.

"Bitch," the man hissed.

"Mulder!" she managed to yell again. He pointed the gun at her, her eyes were wide, beseeching for mercy. Scully flinched at the ear piercing crack as the bullet fired from the chamber.


	10. Chapter 10

Mulder watched as the man pointed the gun at Scully. They fired; the two shots sounded as one. The man collapsed next to Scully. Nausea and horror wrenched Mulder's stomach, to _witness_ such an inhumane act against his Scully infuriated him, it stole his breath, he couldn't think.

"Scully!" Panic-stricken, he ran to her. He kicked the gun away and knelt by her side. Blood flowed from the gash above her ear. She rolled her head slowly to look at him. He'd missed.

"Mulder," she said weakly, her face grimaced in pain.

"It's ok, Scully, I'm here." He touched her face. The smell of sulfur and iron lingered in the air. The distant wail of police sirens reassured them. Scully scooted away from the man next to her. She inhaled sharply, struggling against her body's cries of pain.

"Try to keep still," Mulder said, his other hand now holding hers.

The sirens reached the front of the building. The paramedics came in through the door.

"I have an Agent who needs medical attention," Mulder shouted. Two men ran to them, a third wheeled over a gurney.

"Excuse us sir," an EMT said as they stabilized Scully. Mulder looked at the man in the suit.

"He needs attention too," he said spitefully.

Mulder held Scully's hand as the EMTs raised the gurney.

"I'll be right there," he told her. Her hand slipped from his grasp as they wheeled her away, the dread of separation reflected in her eyes. Detective Feltner approached Mulder.

"What the hell happened?" Mulder exhaled, cheeks puffed, running his hands through his hair, tears threatened to fall. He turned away to collect himself before he gave his statement to Feltner.

_XF_

Detective Feltner finished writing Mulder's recount of the shooting.

"Did Langley call you?" Mulder asked.

"No, we had an anonymous tip." Mulder clenched his fist.

"Put a warrant out for the arrest of Mr. Fumio Sasaki," Mulder said as the two men walked towards the Taurus. "I'm going to see Scully. No one questions the bastard before me." Mulder slammed the driver's door shut.

_XF_

Mulder rushed through the doors of the emergency room. He approached the nurses' station.

"I'm looking for Dana Scully."

"Are you Fox?" A voice behind him asked. Mulder turned to find a man in a doctor's coat.

"Yes," Mulder answered.

"Come with me." The red-headed doctor led Mulder down the hall.

"I'm Dr. Reves. Dana kept slipping in and out of consciousness on her way here. We did a CT scan to assess for trauma. I didn't find anything substantial, but we're having our specialist, Dr. Isakson, look it over. He should be here shortly. Nothings broken but her left shoulder and hip are bruised. She's stable now, but still a little disorientated. She's been asking for you." The doctor's last statement took Mulder by surprise. They arrived at her room.

"You can see her."

Mulder gave the doctor a half-smile, "Thank you."

The whitewash of the sterilized room gave little comfort to either party. The monitor to the left of the bed displayed Scully's vitals. She rested at a slight incline. Her face was clean and two butterfly strips held the gash together. She smiled bleakly. He approached her bed and touched her hand.

"Fox," she said tenderly with relief, her eyes dilated.

"Oh, Scully," Mulder said in grief, cupping the side of her face. She chuckled softly and covered his hand with hers. They held their gaze for a few moments. Mulder still combated the wave of nausea. Fighting back the tears, his mouth contorted in a frown while his eyes reflected the anguish he held within. She closed her eyes as his thumb stroked her cheek.

"Agent Mulder," a balding doctor with glasses addressed him.

"Dr. Isakson," Mulder turned towards the doctor, his hand still in Scully's.

"I looked over Dana's CT scan, she appears to have suffered a concussion. I found no fractures or cerebral contusions. We gave her some acetaminophen for the pain and any swelling. She'll be fine with rest. I'd like to keep her overnight for observations, just to be sure."

"Thank you Doctor," Mulder said. Dr. Isakson smiled and left.

"Fox," she said softly. He looked down at her again; she smiled pitiably, "Thank you."

"Dana, get some rest." He stroked her auburn hair.

"That's my line." They shared a small laugh despite the pain.

"I'll be right here." She nodded her head and allowed her eyes to close again. Mulder pulled the chair closer to the bed. Somewhere between the low hum of the machines and the serenity of watching Scully rest peacefully, Mulder found relief and drifted to sleep.

_XF_

"Mr. Mulder," a familiar voice woke him. He opened his eyes to find Dr. Cho standing in the doorway with two cups of tea. Befuddled, Mulder stood and walked to him.

"Dr. Cho? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you two were alright." Dr. Cho handed a cup to him. "This is for you." Mulder accepted it. "It's ginger and gingko." Dr. Cho placed the other tea on the table next to the bed. "And this is for Scully. It's an herb mixture called Sagee, it will help with her concussion."

Mulder looked skeptically at Dr. Cho, "How did you know that?"

"The same way I knew to make the phone call."


	11. Chapter 11

Mulder looked at Dr. Cho with intrigue, Dr. Cho smirked sheepishly.

"Come, I'll tell you everything." Mulder followed him across the hall into a private sitting room.

"I believe all this to be my fault, Agent Mulder," Dr. Cho said remorsefully.

"I don't see how that's possible, Dr. Cho," Mulder said. "If, um, anything," he cleared his throat as it tightened, "it's mine."

Dr. Cho shook his head, "No. Please."

Mulder sat and swallowed back the guilt and tears. Dr. Cho sighed heavily and sat next to him.

"I knew about this morning, but I could not stop it from happening. That's why I called." Dr. Cho closed his eyes. "Fumio Sasaki, the man you went to see this morning," the statement peaked Mulder's interest. Dr. Cho took another breath, "Was an apprentice of mine." He looked at Mulder. "I am aware that you are more open to the extraordinary, Mr. Mulder, that is why I knew I could come to you." Mulder listened attentively.

"You made the connection the night you came to me. You believed it to be 'psycho-neurological projection'."

Mulder's intrigue now mingled with delight.

"It's called Xīnlíng liánjiē, it's the connection between man. It is a spiritual discipline few achieve and even fewer master. Paired with a superb knowledge of Eastern herbs, any man is susceptible to exploitation." Dr. Cho looked down, ashamedly, "Like your partner, Dana."

The anger returned to Mulder, "What! He has control of her?"

"Control, no; insight, yes."

"What's the difference?" Mulder asked.

"A person must be open and willing with the connection for control. Insight doesn't require spiritual consent, just simple interaction. They had that interaction, now he has insight to her senses, her memories, intentions, strengths, and weaknesses. He's using them against her, and us, to his advantage."

"How do you know this?"

"I taught him."

"Why?" Mulder looked at him with disgusted curiosity.

"Unintentionally," Dr. Cho answered. He paused. "It was shortly after I came to America." He pulled a picture out of his pocket. The image of him and Mr. Fumio Sasaki, proudly standing next to each other, mocked him.

"He was led to me by some Jiénéng, an energy. Our shared interest and knowledge in herbs made the connection stronger. He didn't understand the gift he possessed, I told him I could assist him, improve his ability. I taught him the basics, focus, self-discipline, meditation. He never fully opened to me. Until one day, I saw his true intentions, malice intentions, Mr. Mulder. I feared for the worst, I had to change his ways." Dr. Cho shifted in his chair and looked down. "I went against my teachings and attempted to manipulate his mind." The guilt reflected in his voice, "Instead, I divulged the secrets of the powers to him."

"Powers?" Mulder asked.

"The arcane Xiéè powers, evil just like his intentions, used against the benevolence of man." He looked at Mulder. "That is why this is my fault."

Mulder exhaled and slid back in his chair, questions forming in his mind.

"What about the man who tried to kill Scully?"

"Rodney Jacobs, he works with Mr. Sasaki, in more ways than one. He's open to control."

"How did you know about this morning?"

"I was aware of the connection between Dana and Fumio. I felt the sensation of their energies converge."

"Are you able to interact with him now?"

"Unfortunately, he knows how to prevent that from happening."

"What about Dana?"

"Due to her injury, it may be painful for him, however, the tea I have provided will aid in protection." Dr. Cho reached into his pocket again. He pulled out a small bronze medallion. Embossed on the surface was a tiger with two emerald eyes. A crystal shard lay under its paw.

"This will protect you. Keep it with you at all times." He handed it to Mulder. The cool metal warmed under his touch, the eyes and the crystal illuminated then faded.

Detective Feltner appeared from around the corner.

"Agent Mulder," he said. The two gentlemen looked up to him and stood.

"Dr. Ying Cho this is Detective Rob Feltner, Detective Feltner, Dr. Ying Cho." They nodded in acknowledgement.

"We ID'ed the shooter. Rodney Jacobs, age thirty-eight. He's from Brunswick, Georgia. He's still in recovery, but should be awake by later this evening."

"He was moving it south," Mulder thought aloud. "Detective Feltner, I want several officers stationed here." He handed the photograph to Feltner. "Keep a look out for Mr. Sasaki." Mulder turned to Dr. Cho.

"I'll stay here, with Dana," Dr. Cho said. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Here is Mr. Sasaki's address. He won't be there, but you should find what you're looking for." Mulder unfolded the paper and read the address.

"What are the numbers for?"

"It's his combination. I don't know the location of the safe, however." Mulder handed the paper to Detective Feltner. Dr. Cho looked past the two men and smiled.

"She's awake."

Mulder cross the hall and entered her room.

"Mulder," Scully said groggily. He looked at the tea on the table. The steaming liquid now sat lukewarm. He picked it up and brought it to Scully's lips.

"Here, drink this."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It will help with the pain." Mulder clasped his hand in hers. She smiled up at him and took a sip. Detective Feltner appeared in the doorway. Scully looked at him then back to Mulder with her quandary gaze.

"He's in recovery," Mulder answered. She took another sip. Confusion laced Scully's brow when Dr. Cho entered the room.

Mulder smiled, "He brought the tea." Leaning down to her, he whispered reassuringly in her ear, "He's going to stay here. He'll tell you everything. It will be okay, I promise." He placed a kiss on her cheek and squeezed her hand.

The dispatch on Feltner's radio interrupted their stillness.

"Ready when you are Agent Mulder," Detective Feltner said.

"Go get 'em tiger," Scully jabbed, bringing a smile to both their faces. Placing one last kiss on her hand, Mulder stood and was out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Mulder hadn't spoken since leaving Scully's hospital room. Feltner knew when a case had gotten personal; he'd seen it happen too many times at the precinct. He sighed and kept his eyes on the road, Mulder would speak when he was ready.

Mulder sat passenger, elbow placed on the windowsill, fist rested against his cheek. The revelation of the afternoon was still fresh in his mind; the insight Sasaki had to Scully, how he knew everything about her. He clenched his jaw and dug his nails into his palm in anger.

_The kiss._

Had Sasaki influence Scully's action, was it even Scully's true intension. Had he taken advantage of her in her vulnerable state? Given the present condition, Sasaki most likely witnessed, _influenced_, their intimate moment. Mulder felt the rise of nausea again. He was angry with himself for his lack of focus.

The more Mulder thought, the more restless he became. He fidgeted in the seat, clenching and unclenching every muscle he could. The entrapment of guilt and uncertainty finally boiled over along Princess Anne Road. Mulder's fist made direct contact to the inside of the door, emitting a hollow, metallic thud.

"Son of a Bitch," Mulder hissed through clenched teeth. His outburst releasing some built up tension. He sat back, put his head on the headrest, and closed his eyes.

_XF_

Dr. Cho sat at the side of Scully's bed. She took another sip of tea as he continued to look at the floor, his hands clasped, supporting his chin.

"Dr. Cho, I appreciate all that you're doing." He looked up and gave Scully a half smile.

"Please, call me Ying, Agent Scully." She smiled uncertainly.

"Ying," she paused, unsure how to continue.

"Fumio Sasaki was a student of mine, an apprentice if you will." Dr. Cho looked her in the eye. Her apprehensive skepticism caused him to pause. He deliberated a fabrication of the truth.

"I know you will find this hard to believe, but Fumio possesses insight to your běnzhí.

"My...?"

"Essence. Through a spiritual connection, he knows everything about you."

Doubt crossed Scully's face, however, she remained silent. She hadn't the heart nor the strength to counter with a scientific explanation.

"The migraines and vision distortions you've been experiencing are caused by him. The additional tea I gave you is for neurological protection."

Scully looked down in the cup she held in her hands. The hue of the orange liquid now held a saturated vividness. She swallowed her concern and looked up slowly.

"It's all natural, Agent Scully," Dr. Cho said. "You can trust me." She held her gaze for a moment then looked down at the cup. Somewhere between intuition and faith, she brought the cup back to her lips.

_XF_

On route Indian River Road, Mulder and Feltner came to Sasaki's forest encircled, brick mansion. After they traveled down the long driveway, Detective Feltner pulled up behind the SWAT truck, the team already inside. Mulder stepped out of the car and un-holstered his gun. He ran swiftly across the lawn and through the front door. With his gun at his side, he quickly scanned the large open living room. The streamline decor, pristinely situated, reflected Sasaki's need for control. Aesthetic arrangement, Mulder noted, proved Sasaki functioned separately from unanimous reality.

A few distant, "Clear," sounded about the house as the SWAT team finished their sweep. The thud of combat boots on the hardwood floor resonated throughout the halls. Mulder tuned out the commotion as he continued to profile.

The living room opened freely to the dining room and kitchen. The openness indicated an omniscient desire. The spacious windows placed covertly to observe, yet elude, onlookers.

Out the back window, Mulder could see a second building, Sasaki's greenhouse. Unlocking and opening the sliding glass door, he observed the layout of the yard. Farthest right, the greenhouse, quadruple the size of Minowski's, perfectly maximized solar potential. A secondary garden, to the left, housed more substantially sized herbs. The flawless alignment of the patio furniture to the clearing of the lake, again, gave the notion of 'see but not be seen'.

Drawn to understand Sasaki's mind, Mulder walked into the backyard. Guided by instinct, he approached the greenhouse. Aiming his gun, Mulder slowly crouched to grasp the handle. He paused, then hastily threw the door open. Leading with his gun, Mulder cautiously proceeded into the eerie, humid environment.

Stilled, he watched for unseemly movement. He strained to listen over his adrenaline induced pants and the pulse thumping in his ears. The only sound was the fan and irrigation system humming nonchalantly. He stooped below the rows of herbs, seeking any foreign entity.

_Nothing._

Mulder stood, gun lowered to his side. With the ephemeral alertness of danger past, Mulder began investigating the greenhouse methodically. The rows seemingly extended a few hundred yards back, each segmented by growth dimensions. As he walked, the granulated gravel crunched under his feet.

A musky scent of moss, and who-knows-what, irritated Mulder's sinuses. As he continued deeper into the greenhouse, the smell changed, as did the plants. Passing through an invisible cloud, a repugnant odor stung his eyes and throat. Tucking his face in the crook of his arm, Mulder began to cough unceremoniously, his eyes watering. Persistent to character, he continued, the hum of the systems grew louder.

When he reached the next segment, the ground sloped ever so slightly; his heel sank below the ball of his foot. Blinking profusely, he looked down. A small metallic rod lay partially exposed. Kneeling, Mulder swept away the gravel. He was intrigued to uncover a wooden panel. Reaching with his left hand, he tried to pry it open. The panel didn't budge.

Using both hands, he grasped the rod and pulled. There was a subtle nudge.

The odor still overwhelmed him, his eyes continued to weep, his nose running. Shifting his weight, he pulled again. Angered, he gave a forceful jerk. At each tug, he thought of Scully.

The migraines, _yank._ The kiss, _yank. _His smug, conceited gaff, _yank. _The gun, Mulder exploded with fury. The panel cracked and splintered, giving way to Mulder's vigorous tug.

The black panel underneath possessed a keypad.

_78-32-65-21-33_. Mulder hurriedly entered the combination. A small light on the keypad flashed green. Frantically, Mulder lifted the black panel. Riffling through the content of the safe, Mulder felt leather bounded books. Pulling them from the hidden depth, he inspected them. Hastened by his discovery, he thrust his hand in again.

The air became thin. He struggled to breathe. Gasping for one last breath of air, Mulder grabbed what he could from the safe. He struggled to stand. The burning was becoming unbearable, the humming of the systems, deafening. Mulder hurriedly staggered out of the greenhouse, still gasping to breathe. Finally reaching the door, he collapsed in a fit of coughing.

"Detective!" A SWAT member hollered. Detective Feltner ran to Mulder. Kneeling down, he looked astonishingly at what Mulder cradled in his arms.

"I need a medic and some water!" Detective Feltner yelled to the SWAT member. His eyes grew wide as he read the eloquent, gold-embossed writing.

_Keeper's List._


	13. Chapter 13

Mulder sat on the back of the ambulance. His first two buttons undone, his tie discarded. The collar of his shirt was still damp from flushing out his eyes. He took one last deep breath in the oxygen mask before handing it back to the EMT. Detective Feltner approached him, holding the book in his gloved hands. He retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket.

"I'll be damned," he said, setting the book in the handkerchief and handing it to Mulder. He read the inscription.

_ Alexander Preober, Lobster, Maine 871384 77431_

_ Barry Crubbs, Russian Vodka, Nova Scotia 921463 1142_

_ Fumio Sasaki, Eastern Herbs, Virginia 15687 1397_

"What do you make of the numbers?" Mulder asked.

Feltner shook his head, "I'm not sure, kinda looks like shipment tracking numbers. Not the kind we use though." Mulder nodded. "The rest of what you got was a set of keys and a small pocket book, written in Chinese."

"What about the greenhouse?"

"We're waiting for a Hazmat team."

"Can you take me back to the precinct? I have resources we can use."

Feltner nodded, "I'll drive."

_ XF_

Scully sat quietly, looking at her folded hands in her lap. Dr. Cho stood, facing out the window, watching the sunset.

"Do you know where he is?"

Dr. Cho shifted his eyes downward.

"No," he said regretfully. He swallowed. "But he's not going to stop," his voice broke slightly. His surreptitious tone caused the comment hang heavily in the air. She looked at him sympathetically. "I'll need your help, Dana." Dr. Cho turned to her. She could see the grief embedded on his brow. They were silent for a moment.

"You should get some rest, I'll be across the hall," Dr. Cho bowed to her. "Finish your tea." She regarded the lukewarm liquid next to her bed. She reached over and grabbed the cup. Casting a look out the window, she sighed, and brought the cup to her lips.

_ XF_

"Thank you," Detective Feltner hung up the phone. "You're bastard's awake."

Mulder stood from the desk, "Good."

_XF_

Detective Feltner enter the room first, Mulder close behind.

"Mr. Jacobs," Feltner addressed the man. Jacobs glared at Mulder.

"You have terrible aim."

"According to you," Mulder quipped back.

"Mr. Jacobs, where is Fumio Sasaki?" Feltner asked.

"Hell if I know."

"What were you doing at his office this morning?" Mulder asked.

"Business," he retorted.

"Are you familiar with a Keeper's List, Mr. Jacobs?" Feltner asked.

"Fumio is."

"Do you know where he acquired it from?"

"He earned it."

"How so?" Feltner asked.

"You read it?"

"Do you know what _15687 1397 _signifies?"

"Winning Lottery numbers."

"Why did you attack Scully?" Mulder interjected. Jacobs smirked conceitedly at the question.

"Scully huh? She's a good looking woman, feisty." Mulder clenched his jaw.

"Mr. Jacobs, answer Agent Mulder's question," Feltner said persistently.

"Self-defense," he said smugly. Mulder looked at him, angrily astounded. "She pulled a gun on me."

Mulder's hand twitched, an instinctual reaction for his gun.

"Was it self-defense with Sam O'Malley?" Mulder asked contemptuously.

He noticed Jacobs face fall subtly.

"This is harassment. Your redhead pulls a gun on me, you shoot me, and now you have the audacity to come interrogate me in the hospital bed you put me in!" His voice escalated in anger. "I'm not answering anymore of your questions. If you will, see yourselves out, gentlemen." Mulder challenged him for a second, turned and left the room.

The nefarious gleam in Jacobs's eyes troubled Mulder. He knew Jacobs killed O'Malley, whether Sasaki influenced him or not. What was their next course of action?

"We'll have him arrested for assault and attempted murder of a Federal Agent. I'll have two officers stationed outside of his room," Feltner said.

"Good," Mulder said and walked away.

He came to stand outside of Scully's room. The city lights softly illuminated her face; her chest rose and fell evenly. He remained outside, apprehensive to enter her room with whatever covered him.

"Mr. Mulder," Dr. Cho said softly, emerging from the adjacent room.

"I found them," Mulder said.

"Now's not the time." He walked towards him, "Go shower and get some rest. She'll be ready in the morning." Mulder opened his mouth to argue, only to sigh in defeat. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

Mulder nodded his head and looked back at Scully. The inward convulsion hit him unexpectedly. His lower lip quivered as he continued to nod. The air was suddenly too thick to breathe. He couldn't ignore it anymore. The tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Fox," Dr. Cho said. Mulder sniffed and looked at him.

"What time is she discharged?" Mulder asked.

"Eight."

"I'll be here at seven."


	14. Chapter 14

The morning sun stirred Scully from her slumber. She reluctantly opened her eyes. She grimaced as she shifted; the bruises on her hip and shoulder ached.

"Good morning."

She smiled, "Good morning Mulder." She tried to stretch, but cringed and groaned.

"Whoa there champ." He reached out for her.

"What time is it?" she asked, sleep laden.

"A little after seven. Dr. Reves said you were good to go as soon as you were up." He leaned in close and gently stroked her face.

"Good morning," Dr. Reves said courteously. "Paper work is all taken care of. You come right back if you have any troubles, Dr. Scully."

"Thank you, Dr. Reves," she said. He smiled at both of them and left.

"Let me change," Scully said, "But I'd like to go back to the hotel and take a shower."

"Sure," Mulder said, "I'll be in the hall." He smiled comfortingly. She smiled back.

Walking across the hall, Mulder poked his head into the adjacent room. He found Dr. Cho meditating, his hands open, eyes closed.

"Dr. Cho," Mulder said faintly, not wanting to disturb him. A moment of silence elapsed before Dr. Cho brought his hands to heart center. He spoke something inaudible and bent slightly. He opened his eyes and looked at Mulder. Dr. Cho stood; his woeful stare foreshadowed what was yet to come.

"I think it would be in your best interest that I stay," Dr. Cho said solemnly. Mulder nodded.

"You can stay in the adjoining room."

_ XF_

Back in the hotel room, Scully took a shower while Mulder moved her things into his room. Dr. Cho stood on the balcony, watching the ocean waves lap at the sandy beach. Once Mulder had everything of Scully's by her bed, he joined Dr. Cho on the balcony.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Dr. Cho asked. Mulder squinted, looking out to the sparkling waves. Seagulls squawked happily in the distance. A light breeze carried the scent and resonance of the Atlantic. He inhaled deeply.

"Yes, it is," Mulder answered. They stood there for quite some time, lost in the beauty and ambiance of the morning.

"May I inquire something, Mr. Mulder?" Mulder looked at Dr. Cho in accord. "If you knew the consequence to a dire occurrence, would you try to change it?"

"I would do everything in my power to change it," Mulder answered unwaveringly. Dr. Cho gave him a nod and turned back to the ocean.

A few more moments past before Scully joined them on the balcony. Coming along side Mulder, she closed her eyes and allowed the ambience to wash over her. She sighed contently, a small smile on her lips.

"It really is beautiful here, isn't it Scully?" She looked at him with curiosity, cocking her head to the side. Dr. Cho smiled to himself. Mulder smiled down at her. His hazel irises sparkled like the forthcoming waves. Her heart swelled, not in longing, but in love; the blissfulness suddenly exploding and cascading through her body, nearly bringing tears to her eyes. She leaned into him, burying her head against his side. He wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her close, careful not to touch her bruises. Bending, he planted a kiss on the top of her head and hugged her. She relished in the closeness and warmth. Still tucked under the crook of his arm, Scully turned her head to look at the ocean. The three of them stood idle, captivated by the sea.

The shrill tone of Mulder's cell phone disrupted their tranquil surrounding. Reluctantly, Mulder released Scully to retrieve his phone.

"Mulder," he answered tersely.

"Boy howdy, Mulder, have we got news for you," Langley chirped eagerly.

"What is it?"

"Those numbers from the Keeper's List, are tracking numbers inside of tracking numbers." There was typing on a keyboard. "We found the site where they're tracked. But man," he chuckled, "If you didn't know what you were looking for, you wouldn't have given it a second thought."

Scully reentered the room.

"Does it show any recent activity?"

"So far, no. But, I can tell you where a shipment of his is located."

"Let me guess," the gears turned in Mulder's head, "NTVA Shipments?"

"Bingo," Langley chimed.

Scully watched Mulder grab a pen and jot down some numbers.

"5608 Q," Mulder spoke the last set of numbers aloud.

"Thanks guys, I owe you big time."

"Tell Scully I said hello!" Frohike yelled in the background. Mulder hung up.

"What'd they have to say?"

"Frohike says, 'Hello'," Mulder teased. She gave him an irritated look. _Ha ha real funny Mulder._

"Seriously Mulder."

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way."

_XF_

Mulder ended the call with Detective Feltner.

"So, shipments inside of shipments," Scully said rhetorically.

"Yes."

"Clever," she said snidely.

"Detective Feltner said he'd meet us at NTVA, then we'll crack open the container.

Shortly after the phone call, Mulder pulled up to NTVA Shipments, Detective Feltner already waiting.

"Darell's on his way out," Feltner said.

"Good, let's go find the container while we wait." Detective Feltner nodded.

"Glad to see you well, Agent Scully." She gave Feltner an appreciative smile.

The morning sun now bridged on the height of the afternoon light. Its rays heated the asphalt under their feet. A thin sheet of perspiration covered every one of them as they walked.

Mulder murmured as he read each container.

_AD11324 15687 1397 5608 Q_

"There it is," Mulder said, briskly jogging to the container.

As Darell applied the hydraulic arm, Mulder and Scully un-holstered their guns. The arm's mechanic groan caused the three to wince in anticipation. A hollow metallic thud, followed by two loud clanks caused them to flinch. The agents slowly aimed their guns at the wail of the waning compression.

"Ready?" Darell asked. Mulder and Scully nodded.

The container door opened with a screech. Swiftly, Mulder scanned the container. He paused, then lowered his gun. Scully brought hers to her side. Panting, Mulder squinted at the darkness. Exasperated, he dropped his head to his chest. He inhaled deeply and sighed. He looked at Feltner, a scowl tugged at his lips.

"It's empty."


	15. Chapter 15

They had ended up dusting for fingerprints and looking through security footage, which yielded nothing new. Detective Feltner placed an arrest warrant for Fumio Sasaki in the State of Virginia. Numbers were on their side now. Sasaki stood little chance of escape, that is, if he was still in Virginia. With nothing else to go off of, Feltner told Mulder and Scully to take the day off.

"Go see Virginia, hell visit the beach," he'd said. "Take the little lady out for dinner, get some rest, then we'll start fresh tomorrow," he'd attempted to persuade Mulder. With the Gunmen on twenty-four hour surveillance for any trafficking and nothing actually left to do, Mulder and Scully ended up where they always did, in their hotel room.

Mulder tore off another sheet of the yellow lined paper from the legal pad next to him. Slouched against the small couch, he crumpled the paper into a tight ball. He aimed and let it sail through the air. It came to rest just left of the wastebasket. Leaning forward, he grabbed a sunflower seed, then slouched back against the couch. He watched Scully, admiringly, basking in her presence as he tore absentmindedly at the useless pad.

Scully, oblivious, or at least acting as such, sat at the desk beside the wastebasket. She typed profusely at the keys, trying to update their findings since her unforeseen night in the hospital. As she typed, a raging storm of fury surged within her. Each tear and crumple of paper added to the bellowing fury. She pursed her lips, barricading the onset of the storm.

At the tear of the next sheet of paper, Scully stopped typing. Mulder held the paper in his hands, ceasing the ritualistic crumple. He held his gaze. Her breathing was suddenly the most prevalent sound in the room. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she stared at the three unsymmetrical spheres resting by her foot. A feeling of uncertainty lingered in the room. A few seconds passed.

Scully removed her glasses and placed them next to her empty mug on the desk. She stood, looking out the glass doors.

"I'm going for a walk," she said as she turned.

Mulder smiled affably at her, "Don't go to far."

In an attempt to smile, Scully could only frown. She left.

Mulder crumpled the paper firmly, and threw it with potent force. Dr. Cho opened his adjoining door. Sternly, like a reprimanding father, he spoke.

"Fox."

_XF_

Once on the beach, Scully removed her shoes. The hot sand burned her feet on her way down to the water. The eager waves lapped at her feet, cooling them from the sand's severest touch. She folded her arms against her, shivering at the chilled breeze from the ocean. Closing her eyes, she allowed the ocean to soothe her. It always had.

She inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the calmness of the sea. The raging storm within her settled. She smiled.

"That's the Scully I like to see," Mulder said as he came up beside her. She looked at him with indecisiveness, vacillating between anger, fear, and love.

Neither of them had changed from their suits. A poor decision Scully realized. _So much for that dream._

"I know this is cliché, but care for a walk on the beach?" He asked. She smiled.

They walked in comfortable silence, again captivated by the sea. They walked closer, arms touching into the late hour of dusk. Reaching the pier, they decided to head back. Before turning around, Mulder stopped. Scully turned back at the loss of contact. She looked up at him. His hazel eyes glimmered unabashedly into hers. The insatiable desire arose from its slumber.

"I could use a snack."

"A snack Mulder? You just had half a bag of sunflower seeds."

"I want something sweet," he said leaning closer, "and creamy," he said lasciviously. Scully swallowed, the desire becoming arousal.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and walking up the beach.

_XF_

"Two scoops of vanilla, waffle, and, Scully want do you want?" She smirked at him, her cheeks still flushed from the visual interpretation of his words.

"One scoop of chocolate," she said demurely.

"Ooo," he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

The man reached into his refrigerated compartment and scooped the agents' ice cream. Mulder reached into his pocket and handed him the bills.

"Enjoy you two," the man insinuated.

_XF_

Scully was hesitant to begin consuming her treat. Mulder on the other hand, was quick to indulge.

"You better start licking before it melts," Mulder said bringing the cone to his mouth. Scully watched mesmerized by Mulder's crafty ministrations his tongue preformed on the ice cream. The sensation of the cooled cream dripping down her hand broke her trance. Looking down, she surveyed the damage control needed. She mirrored Mulder's action, bringing her tongue to the union of ice cream and cone. Swiftly, she swirled the cone in her hand, cleaning it of the creamy, chocolaty goodness.

"I want a taste of yours," Mulder said.

"Mulder you could have gotten a scoop of each."

"Yeah, but you make it look like it tastes better." She contemplated.

"Fine, only if I can have a bit of yours."

Mulder graciously brought his cone to her lips. She looked down at his cone then into his eyes. With a playful gleam, she licked slowly.

He watched as her tongue swept across his ice cream. Her phantom touch played with his mouth and tongue. She presented her cone to him. Gently grabbing her wrist, he guided the ice cream over his tongue. He paused, feeling the sticky residue on her hand. Still grasping her wrist, he brought her hand to his mouth. He ran his tongue along Scully's hand.

"Mmm, Scully's chocolate ice cream. I'd eat that the rest of my life."

"Mulder," she said, reminding him of the realistic impossibility.

"Ok, how about I just eat chocolate ice cream off of you the rest of my life?"

"Mulder," she tried reprimanding him but the warmth of his lips silenced her. The mixture of chocolate and vanilla, hot and cold, caused Scully to lose her footing. She stepped back to catch herself. The uneven sand torqued her back. She broke the kiss and hissed.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked, catching her in his arms.

"Oh, I caught my back."

"Do you need me to carry you?"

"No, I'm fine." She looked into his eyes apologetically. "I'm ready to go back."

He nodded.

_XF_

Back in their room, Scully sat on her bed, rubbing her lower back. Mulder gathered his things for a shower. She looked longingly at the Jacuzzi. Mulder caught sight of her longing gaze; he looked over to the Jacuzzi. He smiled. Without saying a word, he went over and turned on the water. He looked at Scully and smiled. She was confused.

"Mulder?"

"I'll get a quick shower, it should be full by the time I'm done. I'll go down to the lobby to give you some privacy." She kept watching.

"Bubbles?" Mulder asked. She grinned. "Bubbles it is."

_XF_

Scully sat next to the Jacuzzi, the faucet now off. The subtle hiss from the bubbles disappearing added to her frustration of waiting. The water would only be warm for a while longer. Standing up, she walked to the bathroom door. She could hear the water still running. He'd still need to shave, and get dress, and- the shower turned off. She knocked timidly.

"Mulder, how much longer?" There was a pause.

He opened the door, clad only in his jeans. Buffing his hair with the towel, he smiled.

"Oh, four seconds." He slipped past her and walked to his bed, throwing on a shirt. "Let me grab my shoes and I'll be gone." She followed him, stopping at the end of her bed.

"How long will you be?"

"I don't,"

"That's ok, call me when you're done," he said as he grabbed his cell phone. He tucked it in his pocket and headed to the door.

"Mulder wait," Scully said as she reached out and grabbed his arm. He stopped.

"What?" He searched her eyes concernedly.

"I don't think you should go," she said. "I- I feel it's a bad idea for us to be separated right now."

"I'll sit on the balcony, you can come get me when you're done."

"Promise you'll stay out there?"

"Only if you promise to let me back in."

_XF_

The night air was much cooler, the aroma of the ocean crisper. Scully could stay in the Jacuzzi all she wanted, Mulder was perfectly comfortable to sleep outside tonight. Mulder closed his eyes at the thought of Scully in the tub, naked. He smiled. Her hair was wet, no dry, the bubbles missing. She'd call him back inside, shamelessly. "Mulder," her voice low and sensuous. "Would you rub my back, it's still a little sore." He'd sit behind her, rubbing her shoulders, no bruises blemishing her milky skin. She would let him see her, all of her.

The glass door opened. Dressed in a baggy t-shirt and sweats, Scully stepped outside.

"Mulder," she said softly. Luckily, he sat in a shadow. "I'm finished."

He cleared his throat, "I'll be right in." Taking a few deep breaths, Mulder calmed himself and stood.

The air inside the room was humid like the night. However, it smelled like vanilla and Scully.

"How's your back?"

"Still sore, but not as tight."

"I could rub it." She looked at him apprehensively. "Or at least lotion it. I'll be careful not to touch the bruises." Scully was hard-pressed to say no when he put it like that. Without saying a word, she retrieved the body cream from her bag.

"Fine, but no heavy-petting, it's bad enough we're sharing a room," she stopped herself from finishing her thought. _Let alone, ending up in bed together._

"So only light-petting?" He teased. She tossed the cream at him.

"Be gentle, please, it still hurts."

Scully sat on the bed, facing away from Mulder. Carefully, she lifted her nightshirt, exposing her back. Mulder, crestfallen by the purple bruises covering much of Scully's left shoulder and hip, reached gingerly out to touch her.

"I'm sorry Scully," he said remorsefully.

"Mulder," she said, acknowledging his apology. Looking over her shoulder, she inveigled, "Rub." He smiled.

"Lay down." She did. Opening the cream, he inhaled the scent, almond mango. _Interesting._

He warmed some in his hands before applying it to her. He started on her lower back. Gently, he ran his hands up her, distributing the lotion evenly. He felt her muscles contract as he brought his hands back down. The middle of her back was drawn tight. He pressed upward on it. Scully grimaced slightly.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No," she answered, "it's helping, it's one of those 'hurts so good'." He kneaded the muscle. She groaned. He stopped.

"Good," she said lazily. He kneaded again. She relaxed. Mulder started a slow, methodical rhythm. Traversing along her entire back, he memorized every subtle indentation, every freckle, her ample softness of her skin. He wanted to lean down and kiss it, taste it. Scully moaned. He ran his hands up her back again, then along her arms. Leaning over, he spoke in her ear.

"How are we feeling, ma' lady?" Twisting from her prone position, she looked over her left shoulder. Her lust-laden azure pools bore into his hazel ones, shaking him to his core. There was not hesitation for their lips to meet. Scully twisted herself more, threading her left hand in Mulder's hair. Mulder grazed his muscular hand up and down Scully's bare side. At the sensation of her tongue running along his lips, he brought his hand to her stomach. Releasing his hair, Scully moved her hand to cover Mulder's. She guided him up her body until he came to rest on her breast. She moaned again, bringing her hand back to his hair. Obedient to request, he caressed the supple, rosy flesh tenderly.

"Mmm, Mulder," she moaned breaking the kiss. Mulder opened his eyes to watch her; eyes closed, a deep flush on her cheeks. He gazed upon her body; the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He ran his hand over her swells and down the plain of her stomach. He licked his lips.

The subtle jingle of change sounded in the back of Mulder's lust-hazed mind. The last bit of reasoning in Mulder's consciousness alerted him of an ominous presence. His hand stopped moving.

"Mulder, don't stop," Scully said, grabbing his hand and bringing it back to her breast. This wasn't his Scully, at least not willingly. He pulled his hand away. She groaned at the loss of contact.

"Scully," he pulled at her t-shirt, covering her. "Scully look at me," Mulder said troublingly. She cocked her head to the side and smirked, her eyes still closed. Wide eyed and horrified, panic flooded Mulder. _Sasaki._

"You son of a bitch," Mulder hissed angrily through his teeth. "Scully," he said anxiously, "don't let him in."

Mulder could hear the change jingling louder. It was coming from his suit pocket. _The medallion._

Scully's face contorted in pain. Writhing, she cried out for Mulder in terror. Mulder ran to the desk chair and grabbed his suit, the right pocket illuminated by a green light. Scully screamed. Mulder trembled in terror as he held her in his arms. A loud pounding resonated from the adjoining door.

"Mulder, open the door now!" Dr. Cho's muffled voice said. Panic-stricken, Mulder rushed to the door and opened it. Dr. Cho ran past him and grabbed Scully's hands.

"Dana, I'm here."

Scully still fought for control. Dr. Cho began chanting. Gradually, Scully began to relax, she stopped thrashing about, her face relaxed slightly. Dr. Cho's hands began to tremble. Scully opened her eyes, gasping for air, tears pooling in her eyes. Mulder held her face.

"Look at me Scully." She did, her eyes wide in terror. Mulder watched as the murky haze seeped from her cerulean irises. Everything stopped.

In slow motion, Mulder watched as Scully's eyes rolled back. Her body went limp, falling away from him. He wrapped his arms around her, catching her. Dr. Cho fell to his knees. He looked up at Mulder.

"Is she alright?" Weakly, he nodded his head.

"Scully?" Mulder stroked the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"I know where he is."


	16. Chapter 16

Mulder sped along the stretch of highway, one hand on the steering wheel; the other held his cell phone to his ear. Scully sat next to him, pensive as she watched the impending storm clouds from the east. Dr. Cho, in the backseat, sat reverent, hands clasped in his lap, eyes on the road.

"Well we need someone," Mulder said into the phone. "Ok." Mulder hung up.

"He said we're going out of his jurisdiction. The best he can do is have us call Portsmouth for backup, once were there. He's on his way now." Mulder informed the two. A heavy silence followed his statement.

The silence and entrapment of the car caused his thoughts to plague him. He fidgeted slightly, trying to keep the question off his lips. By the sixth mile marker, he couldn't stand it.

"How much of that was you?" Mulder asked faintly.

"All of it," Scully answered, "until you, um, asked me to look at you." Mulder looked at her.

"The tea will do that," Dr. Cho interjected solemnly. Mulder looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"I was keeping him out," Scully said.

"So you used me?" Mulder asked, Scully remained silent. He wasn't sure how he felt.

"What did you see?" Mulder changed the topic. Scully closed her eyes.

"The crane and then the door, Portsmouth Harbor. He's looking," she paused, "looking for 34784 K. That's all I have."

Mulder pulled out his cell phone again.

"Langley, I want you to find anything related to 34784 K in the Portsmouth shipping yard." He looked in the rearview mirror again. Dr. Cho sat silently, eyes closed in meditation.

"There's three containers that just came into Portsmouth and one being loaded on the S.S. Kingsburg that match. Mulder," Langley's tone sobered.

"Yeah?"

"It's under Scully's name." Befuddled, Mulder looked at Scully. "Where is it going?"

"Russia. Mulder, it's leaving tonight."

"Can you stop it?"

Scully and Dr. Cho listened intently to Mulder's conversation.

"I'll try," Langley said.

"Don't try, do!" Mulder hung up the phone.

"What is it Mulder?" Scully asked.

"He's using your name," Dr. Cho said. Scully looked from Mulder to Dr. Cho. "Why?"

"He wants to be found."

_XF_

Lightning flashed across the sky as Mulder exited to the docking road. Reaching the container yard, Mulder parked the car. Cautiously, the three stepped into the humid night air. Bewildered and perturbed, they looked around. Rows upon rows of containers loomed menacingly. A calamitous ambience caused a shiver to run down Scully and Mulder's spine. It was quiet and still, as though time had stopped.

"Mulder, something's not right," Scully said.

In the distance, they could see the crane begin to move. They started jogging towards it.

Watching the crane, Mulder spoke, "We have to stop it."

"How?" Scully asked.

"Find the control room," Mulder said as he stopped and looked down an aisle.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the other containers," he said and started running. Scully watched him for a moment until he disappeared behind a green container. Looking back at the crane, she searched for the control room.

"Dana," Dr. Cho said troublesomely.

"What?"

As she turned, the pain overwhelmed her. Scully fell to her knees, a deafening screech rang in her ears. She groaned in pain, grasping her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she was perplexed to see Mulder leaning down to her. He placed his hands on hers. The ringing stopped.

"Scully," he said. She felt dizzy now.

"Mulder?" She looked over her shoulder to Dr. Cho. He was gone. She looked back at Mulder. "Where's Ying?" His eyes bore into hers. "Mulder?" A dark haze clouded her vision. She felt the earth shift beneath her then, there was nothing.

Mulder ran haphazardly through the maze of containers, reading each as fast as he could. _44579 K 40921 K 38932 K._

"Mulder!" He heard Scully's faint cry. He stopped and strained to listen. He looked at the next container. _36654 K_, he was getting closer.

"Mulder!" He heard her again, this time more panicked. He unholstered his gun.

"Scully?" He called back. A gunshot echoed through the yard. "Scully!" Mulder took off in a dead sprint. Another gunshot. "Scully!" Mulder screamed terror-strickened; his pulse pounded in his ears.

Reaching the cross-section, he stopped. A raindrop landed by his eye and rolled down his cheek, following the contours of a tear. There was a crack of lightning followed by a thunderous roar. The metal containers amplified the patter of the beginning rain. Mulder struggled to catch his breath. The rain fell harder, the faint patter now a boisterous rumble. The drops pelted Mulder's face and body, soaking him. He still strained to hear.

"Scully!" he bellowed. Blindly, he ran, searching, calling out her name. He doubled back, weaving through the dark rows frantically. Intermittent flashes of lightning illuminated the shadows. He neared the crane. Another flash illuminated the opening in front of him. His heart stopped. A small black heap lay motionless on the ground.

"Scully!" A mysterious figure ducked into the shadows. "You heartless bastard!" Mulder pointed his gun at the figure as he ran towards the heap.

"Fox, no!" Dr. Cho cried. Mulder fired incessantly into the darkness. "Fox!"

Mulder looked down, the heap was gone. With his gun aimed, he whirled around.

"I won't play your game!" Mulder seethed.

"Pity," Sasaki antagonized. "You're doing so well," his voice came behind Mulder. "Much better than your pretty little partner," Sasaki seemingly whispered in his ear. Mulder closed his eyes; he could see Scully, and Dr. Cho carrying her. Opening his eyes, he looked up to the control tower. He ran.

"Ah ah ah, Fox," Sasaki's voice now in Mulder's head, "you have a container to find."

"Mulder," Scully's curt tone interjected. He could feel her; her warmth soothed the sting of the rain. He continued to run. "Mulder," her voice, softer now, accompanied a vision of her in the car, the sun dancing in her hair. "Mulder, look at me," her piercing blue eyes gazed longingly into his. The rain stung his eyes, blurring the vision, bringing him back to the shipping yard. "Mulder," she moaned breathlessly; they were on the couch, her lips hungrily seeking his.

_XF_

Scully slowly came to at the sensation of being jostled slightly. She groaned at the nausea, still a bit shaken.

"Mulder?" She blinked, lost in the darkness.

Dr. Cho swallowed as he began to weep. He reached out and touched her face, tears streaming down his cheeks. His hands grew warm on her face. She suddenly felt numb; her head fell back, mouth agape. A brilliant light flashed as an electrical surge purged the darkness within her. She gasped for a breath, feeling as though she surfaced from the depths of the ocean.

_She felt the sand between her toes as she waded in from the water. With every step, she slowly emerged from the sea. The sapphire sodden silk wrapped tightly around her transmogrified into freshly pressed white linen as she surfaced. The ocean breeze played with her hair, her dress danced whimsically against her legs. The greatest sensation of happiness washed over her, cleansing her soul._

Tears flowed freely from Scully's eyes as she watched the vision. Dr. Cho trembled before her, his color growing faint. He inhaled a shaky breath, and held it as one last tear fell.

_XF_

Mulder reached the end of the containers; his clothes were soaked, clinging to his body, suffocating him. He read the white letters on the door, _Portsmouth Harbor, Shipping Tower B. _Without a second thought, he charged the door, kicking it in. He ascended the stairs.

"Fox," he heard Dr. Cho's voice, he continued to run up the stairs. "Fox, don't." He rounded the second floor landing. "I have to do this Fox." Third floor. "She's alright." Fourth floor. "Please Fox," Cho's voice broke.

"Where is he?" Mulder shouted in the stairwell. Fifth floor. Finally, Mulder reached the top floor. He aimed his gun and kicked it open. Swiftly, he looked for Sasaki. The small room presented an abandoned control station to Mulder. The thunderstorm's rumble traveled in through the open crane deck door. Without hesitation, Mulder rushed into the night once again.

"Sasaki!" Mulder shouted, "It's over." Rounding the seaside deck, Mulder spotted him. He stood on the outside of the second rail, holding on to the corner post, giving the pretense of jumping. Mulder aimed his gun, walking slowly to him, he pressed on his trigger.

"Mulder," Sasaki spoke. His tone caused Mulder to relinquish his persistence, dropping his gun. Lightning danced across the sky. Mulder could see his eyes, his dark irises now green and woeful. Another flash, Mulder could see a white streak in his hair. His mouth fell open in astonishment.

"Dana's alright, Fox."

_Mulder found himself standing on the shore, clad in white linen. The ocean breeze tussled his hair as he watched Scully emerge from the sea. Her skin glowed vibrantly, her hair shining lustrously. She carried herself with a rejuvenated poise. His heart swelled in awe. in admiration, in love. He ran to her, beaming. Her azure eyes sparkled when she saw him, a smile forming on her lips. He reached for her and picked her up, spinning them in a joyous celebration._

"Don't let her go, Mulder." The vision of holding Scully and the man before him traded between the flashes. The rain fell a little lighter.

"Dr. Cho," Mulder began to speak.

"Goodbye Fox." Sasaki extended his arms and allowed himself to fall backwards, entrusting the sea to catch him.

Mulder closed his eyes and turned away in respect, a tear escaped his eye.

_XF_

The sound of police sirens and flashing red and blue lights penetrated the night air. The ominous haze lifted from the shipping yard, the rain now a light mist. Exhausted and grief-stricken, Mulder wearily exited the tower. Swat and police rushed past him in a blur. Muffled and indistinguishable shouts echoed around him. Everything was in slow motion.

An unseen force guided him along the containers. His crestfallen mood lightened as the connection grew stronger. He began to walk briskly.

"Mulder," Detective Feltner yelled from across the yard. Mulder continued through the rows. Feltner ran after him. Containers continued to pass Mulder as he quickened his pace.

Making it to the opening, Mulder felt like he could breathe. He watched as Scully emerged from a container farther down the yard. Mulder beamed and began running. A look of relief crossed Scully's face as she began walking towards him. Mulder couldn't get to her fast enough. Scully's heart swelled with joy as she watched him run to her, tears brimming in her eyes. She smiled brightly and started to jog. Closer and closer they became, three containers away.

Two.

One.

Mulder enveloped Scully in his arms and held her close, pressing her warmth to him. He pulled away and caressed her face. They passionately brought their lips together, surrendering to their unexpressed love. For that moment in time, nothing else existed.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully," Detective Feltner called in the distance. The two agents broke their kiss. They touched foreheads, unwilling to separate. Mulder opened his eyes, then Scully. They gazed at each other; no words were needed.

"Where is he Agent Mulder?" He asked, catching up to them. Mulder closed his eyes sorrowfully at the memory. He opened them and looked out to the sea. They understood. Scully hugged him tighter.

There they stood, captivated by the sea, marveling at her loyalty and justice to life.


	17. Epilogue

Feltner drove Mulder and Scully's Taurus back to Virginia Beach. Both agents were wrapped in the typical heavy-knit gray police blanket. Scully had fallen asleep just moments after Mulder had tucked her in the back. Mulder had tried to keep his eyes open but succumbed to sleep once Feltner hit the highway.

Mulder awoke to Feltner clearing his throat. He blinked once and looked out his window expecting to see the front of the precinct. Mulder was surprised to see the glowing Best Western sign and lobby doors. He looked quizzically over to Feltner. Feltner put the car in park. He paused then looked at Mulder.

"Get some rest, I'll be by later this afternoon." He opened his door, climbed out, and began walking. Mulder looked back at Scully. He smiled. Opening his door, he climbed out and opened hers. Against waking her, he scooped her up and carried her to their room.

_XF_

Scully rolled over in her bed; the afternoon breeze sneaked in through the crack in the balcony door, softly caressing her cheek. She stretched and swung her legs over the side. She looked down at her navy sweats and baggy white t-shirt; she smiled. She rose and walked to the door. Mulder, in jeans and a black t-shirt, rested his forearms on the railing. He stared out to the sea, squinting against the afternoon sun. She opened the door and walked to him. Threading her arm through his, she leaned against him. He turned and kissed her forehead, leaning into her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Peaceful," she smiled up at him, he smiled back. They looked out to the sea.

There was a knock on their door. Mulder looked at Scully.

"That's Feltner." Scully nodded. Mulder turned, walked back inside to the door, and opened it. Detective Feltner smiled kindly. He entered, along with another officer, who took his position by the door. Scully reentered the room.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." He nodded to them both. "My team at Fumio Sasaki's residence hasn't been able to find any other hard evidence, besides what you found Agent Mulder. However, I will be handing over the information in the Keeper's List to customs, though I'm not sure how much good that will do." Mulder frowned understandingly. "Rodney Jacobs remains in custody. From your statements, we have a crew searching through the containers, and a dive team looking for Sasaki's body." Mulder looked down, Feltner paused.

"We haven't been able to locate Dr. Ying Cho either," he said looking at Scully.

Mulder sighed, "I don't think you will." Feltner and Scully looked at him. Mulder shook his head, for once, unwilling to share his theory.

"Agent Mulder, off the record."

"Dr. Cho originally 'created' Sasaki, unleashing those powers to him. He felt responsible for everything Sasaki had done. He asked me a rather frank question about destiny." Mulder looked out the balcony door. "I believe he did everything he could in order to change what was suppose to happen last night and in the future.

"How so?" Feltner asked.

"He sacrificed himself, becoming a part of Sasaki, spiritually and mentally. That's why you won't find him, even if you find Sasaki's body."

There was silence, punctuated with reverence.

"So, if he became a part of Sasaki, then he, um, fell into the sea as well?" Feltner clarified.

"Yes," Mulder answered.

Feltner inhaled deeply and shrugged his shoulders.

"Then I thank you two for assistance with this investigation. If you ever need us again, don't hesitate to ask." He nodded to the agents one last time. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a medallion. One side was an embossed crane, on the reverse a phoenix. Rubies dotted the outline of the phoenix while blue topaz surrounded the crane. He handed it to Scully.

"I have this strong feeling you're suppose to have this." Scully extended her palm. She looked down at the medallion then uncertainly at Feltner.

"Off the record, Agent Scully," was Feltner's way of assuring her it would never be mentioned.

Opening the door, Feltner ushered the officer out and spoke, "You two have a safe drive back." He closed the door.

Scully looked down at the medallion in her hand. She flipped it in her palm and brought a finger to trace the embossment and gemstones. Mulder peeked over her shoulder.

"That's like mine," he said eagerly, digging in his pocket, retrieving the similar medallion Dr. Cho had given him. He brought it towards hers. The gems and crystal sparkled brilliantly. They gazed upon the bronze medallions, their mementos of Dr. Cho. Mulder brought it back to his pocket.

"Keep it with you at all times," he said. His hazel eyes glimmered with sincerity. "Why don't you go ahead and shower, I'll start packing."

Scully smiled, "Ok."

_XF_

Mulder loaded the last of their luggage into the trunk of the car. He shut it and sat in the drivers seat.

"You want to stop and get something to eat before we hit the road?" Mulder asked.

Scully looked at him apathetically,_ seriously Mulder_. Mulder swallowed his words, flinching at his flub.

"Guess not," he gave her an apologetic shrug. Mulder started the car and put it into gear.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at her. She nodded her head and sighed.

Scully watched the ocean beside her as Mulder merged unto the highway. Mulder stole a side-glance at Scully. He reached out and held her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Scully looked at him, they gazed at each other for a moment. She brushed her thumb along his strong hand. He gave her a little squeeze and grinned; Scully smiled blissfully. Mulder turned back to the road, Scully to the sea, their hands still entwined.

_XF_

_They walked hand in hand along the eternal shore, the waves lapping delicately at their bare feet. Their white linens fluttered listlessly in the subtle breeze, a soft glow emanated from the morning light. Everything was calm, no clouds dotted the sky, nor rogue waves crashed in the sea. They were uplifted, embraced and protected in this paradise, forgiven and released._


End file.
